elizabethgilliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Figure It Out
Figure It Out is an American children's game show that airs on Nickelodeon. The original series, hosted by Summer Sanders, ran for four seasons from July 7, 1997 to December 12, 1999; the current revival of the show began running on June 11, 2012 and is hosted by Jeff Sutphen. Kids with special skills or unique achievements compete as contestants on the show while a panel of four Nick celebrities try to guess the predetermined phrase that describes the contestant's talent. The series is a loose adaptation of What's My Line? and I've Got a Secret, both established panel shows created by Mark Goodson and Bill Todman. Elizabeth Gillies has guest-starred as a contestant for four episodes. Gameplay Each episode has two sets of three timed rounds (originally all 60 seconds in length; currently, rounds 2 and 3 are 45 seconds long), in which the panel takes turns asking yes-or-no questions to try to guess the contestant's talent. Each time a panelist mentions a word that is part of the phrase that describes the secret talent, the word is turned over on a game board displaying the puzzle. This game board was referred to as Billy the Answer Head during the original series run and is known simply as the "It" Board in the show's current adaptation. This game board shows which words of the phrase are guessed, along with blanks denoting unguessed words. Prepositions and articles, such as "of" and "an," are provided automatically. The contestant wins a prize after each round that his or her talent remains unguessed; the prize for winning the third round is a trip. In Season 1 prizes consisted mainly of leftover props from then-defunct Nickelodeon shows such as All That, Legends of the Hidden Temple, and Global Guts. Merchandise prizes (such as a Nintendo 64) and gift cards for stores including Kids Foot Locker, Toys 'R' Us, and Loew's began to appear as prizes during later seasons. If Round 3 ends with at least one word left unrevealed, each panelist takes one final guess as to what the contestant's talent is (any correct words given during the final guess are revealed, as during the game). The game ends when a panelist guesses the secret talent or if no panelist guesses the secret talent correctly after the "last guess" stage. During each round, the panelists receive one clue as a hint to one of the words of the secret phrase. The clue usually takes the form of physical objects – such as dates to indicate a clue about calendars – sounds (rarely used), or pantomime (the "Charade Brigade" (Season 1-4), "Clue Force 3" (Season 5)), usually two or three cast members that act out a word from the phrase during Round 3) with "Clue Force 3" pictionary was sometimes use instead of pantomime. At the end of the game, after the secret talent is revealed, the contestant demonstrates or displays his or her skill and discusses it with the host and panel. Category:Television Shows